Take a Risk and Jump
by Sausimae Fuma
Summary: Non pairing , I have two versions of this.  After a new student arrives at the academy , the gang discovers a big secret that may change their lives forever-or not.
1. Prolouge

**Ello! As you may or may not know…I think I suck at writing, but please! Continue reading! I am making three Soul Eater fanfics so be sure to read those too! And if enough people like this I'll do a sequel! :D So read!**

**Prologue**

"Hey I-"

"Shhhh! They'll hear us!"

"Oh come on! For once you need something to do!"

"Shh! This is our responsibility!"

"They're not even kishins! Hey, that ones kind of cute!"

"Yeah…wait a minute! Kaida focus! They are still going with the others!"

"Fine!..."

"Ok, prepare yourself!"

"Elliot! Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Ok! Oof!"

"What where your jumping!"

"Sshh! Be quiet you two!"

"Ok, Isis."

"Felix! Vio! Come on!"

"Right!"

"Ok, guys let get these academy guys!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

"These people won't what's coming!"

"Resonance Link!"

**Ooh! Well , the story is better , but still , it's pretty interesting….**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ello! I hopefully can update this sooner than usual! Not many people are probably going to read this though! Enjoy anyway!**

**Chapter 1**

**Celebration of Victory-**

**The Lines of Sanzu and an Appearance of Excalibur?**

**Not long after the battle….**

"Wazzup! WAZZUP?"

"Father…."Kid said embracing him, trying to bite back tears.

"Death, it's nice to see you again ….your a little damaged… but welcome back!" Maka said with a cheerful smile.

"Why hello, Maka! You guys should be proud!...er, Son?"

"Kid sniffed," Yes?"

"Can you get off me now?..."

"Oh sorry, "he said pulling himself off and looking away in embarrassment," I was just…worried."

"That's ok!"

Blackstar smiled," You all should be paying attention to ME!"

"Oh you all did great; we should celebrate tonight for your victory!"

Dr. Stein rolled over in his chair, "Of course they all did well…"

He glanced at Maka and Kid. "But they really did the work..."he thought to himself," Kid isn't showing us something, what's really going through his mind right now?"

Soul walked over,"Hey Maka."

"Huh?" she said swiveling around.

He slapped a high five," Good job. Now turn me into a Death Scythe, will ya?"

"Of course, I promise."

Death interrupted," Well, we should get ready for the party, shouldn't we?"

Stein came over," Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmm?"

"The city is above a forest…"

"Oh yeah!" he said with laugh, "B.J. needs more coffee!"

*Awkward silence*

Joe smiled," He remembered now?"

Stein sighed,"Shouldn't we move back to our original spot?"

"Oh! That too!"

He jumped back into Brew and started to move it. It went overwhelmingly fast and everyone ran to grab something to avoid falling out.

"Ahhh!"

"La la la la lala!" he sung, controlling the robot.

"Fools! I must leave!" Excalibur exclaimed.

"Good, leave, your laaame!" they all shouted.

"Before I leave, who wants to join my 5-hour story party?"

"Leave!'

"Fine fine…"

He skipped away, leaving everyone with a relived sigh.

B.J. looked at death," So now that we're back…do I still get my coffee?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out!"

Spirit ran over to Maka, arms extended shouting,"Maka!"

She gritted her teeth and punched him in the face," I know you're proud, but still…NOW WAY ARE YOU TOUCHING ME, DAD!"

"Maaaka," he cried,"Whyyy?...Daddy loves you…and he`s so proud of you…"

She sighed, "Fine one hug..."

"Yay!" he said practically strangling her.

"Let…GO!"

"Oh, ok."

"Tsubaki…"Blackstar said blankly.

"What is it, Blackstar?"

"Well….WHY ISN`T ANYBODY PAYING ATTENTION TO ME! I HELPED AND PRACTICALLY RISKED MY LIFE!"

"No no, you did great! Honestly, you should get just as much attention!" she said waving her hands embarrassedly.

"Well thanks! It's nice to get attention, but who wouldn't pay any attention to me? Ha ha ha!"

"Yeah…" she said with a bit of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"But seriously, Tsubaki ", he said in more calm and civilized tone.

"Huh?"

"It's Kid…That power…even I can't do that..."

"No, Blackstar! I'm sure you're just as strong!"

"Heh …Thanks Tsubaki! Now let's get ready to eat and dance till we die!" he shouted running down the hall.

She sighed"….Blackstar….. "

"Tsubaki!" he yelled down the hall, "Aren't you coming?"

She perked up,"Yeah, wait up!"

"Yahoo!"

"The party's almost ready!" Blackstar shouted,"Yahoo!"

"Blackstar, it's more of a celebration."

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki….if there's food and I'm there, dancing to music, it's a party!"

"Yeah, your right!" She said, accepting his tediously self-centered emotions.

"Welcome!" Kid said, trying to smile.

"More muffins!" Patty said, holding more muffins of course.

Liz let out a breath," Patty, there's more food other than muffins ya know."

"Ha ha ha ha! I know!"

Kid chuckled," Anyway…This celebration is about our victory, isn't it! So be free to have fun."

"Ha ha! Muffins for everyone!" Patty exclaimed throwing the muffins into the air.

"Alright!"

Maka and Soul showed up.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki are over there!"

"Why don't you join em? I'll catch up with you later? Kay?"

"Ok, Soul."

Maka ran over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Maka!"

"Where's Soul?" Blackstar asked curiously.

"He said he'd catch up."

"Alright, so how's it been?

"Why are you asking that? A few minutes we just saved the earth from the kishin?"

"Haha! I was just kidding! Ha ha ha ha…"Blackstar laughed.

"I don't think he was…"she thought to herself.

"So, anyway, what happened while I was helping Soul?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kid.

"When I went to help him, I left you to defeat or weaken the kishin you guys were awake, but when I got out you guys were injured and laying on the ground."

"Hmm, well I tried to use my full limit of my Death Cannon, but the kishin practically killed me", kid said in reply," Did you see anything Liz and P-"

Liz was trying to pry Patty away from the buffet.

Probably trying to get more muffins…

"Never mind…What about you Blackstar?"He asked.

"Wha?"

"You were still up when I passed out right?"

"Uh, er, I-I really don't remember…"

"Hm, I'll guess we'll never really know..." Maka said sadly.

"Hey."

Soul walked over.

"Hey, Soul!"

"Hey everyone! So, Kid, I overheard Blackstar saying something about your powers earlier…" He said with a devilish smile.

"You…" Blackstar growled. He tackled him and choked him.

"YOU LITTLE EAVESDROPPER! HOW DARE YOU LISTEN TO MY PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS! YOUR GONNA GET SQUASHED BY MY POWERS OF AWESOMENESS!"

"Blackstar! Stop!"

He got up and brushed off his shoulders. Soul scratched his head," Gee! What the hell what was that for?"

"Sorry!...I'm going to get some or something…."

"Soul," Kid said calmly.

"Yes?"

"What were you talking about? What about my…powers?..." he asked confused.

"Allow me to explain", Tsubaki cut in.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Kid said furrowing his brow.

"Well…"

_Tsubaki ran after Blackstar__._

"_Wait up…"_

_She stopped. Blackstar glared at Kid as he passed by. He plainly pouted and looked away. Tsubaki ran up to him._

"_Blackstar?..."_

"_Oh, hi Tsubaki."_

_He started to leave again, but before he could she grabbed his arm._

"_Wait a minute."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You've been acting real funny ever since we finished the battle…"_

"_It's nothing let's go-"_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_What's wrong, Blackstar?_

"_Nothing let's g-"_

"_No!"_

"_What is it, Tsubaki! What do you want from me!"_

"_Answers! That's what I want!"_

"_Fine, it's Kid's strength! There, I said it!"_

"_Blackstar…"_

"_I feel so…weak. Ever since then…"_

"_Blackstar your wrong! You're going to surpass God!"_

"_Heh, yeah… You freakin right I am! Now let's party! Yahoo!"_

_  
_

"..And then we came here," she finished.

"So what exactly happened?" he asked, still confused.

"I can explain!" Liz shouted; dragging Patty, whom was attached to her arm and instead of holding muffins, they were cupcakes.

"Cupcakes, cupcakes! ^^"

"Ugh! You did this whole power up-thingy."

"Yeah! And your lines were connectedly!"

"Ah….." he said suddenly crashing to the floor with a nosebleed," OH WHYY! I COULD HAVE BEEN SYMETRICAL!"

He was sprawled out on the floor and bawling. Liz and patty went to comfort him.

Soul sighed.

"So, when's the party starting anyway?"

"Fools!" Excalibur shouted into a microphone.

"EXCALIBUR?" everyone shouted.

"Fools! Now allow me to sing and dance for you!"

"NO!" Ox shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur!"

**Five Hours later…..**

"Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K, I'm a looking for heaven, I'm going to California! Excalibu-

"GET OUT OF MY SPOTLIGHT, LAMEO!" Blackstar shouted punching Excalibur out of the way.

Excalibur lay on the ground, knocked out.

"NOW LET`S START THIS PARTY! QUE THE MUSIC!"

The band started to play and soon everyone was eating, chatting, and dancing. Patty was hiding from Liz so she wouldn't get her cupcakes. Liz was searching for her.

Kid was searching for Liz and Patty so they could dance: Symmetrically.

"Patty! Liz!"

Soul, Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki were chatting.

All of the staff was busy dancing and talking, mainly about the victory and how they were going to clean up all of the damage.

Stein let out a long breath.

"So, Spirit."

"Yeah?"

"I`m surprised you haven't gone to ask someone to dance."

"Of course!" he shouted, running away with his arms flailing.

"Oh no."

"MAAAAKA!"he said practically knocking her to the floor," LET`S DANCE!"

"No NO NO! GUYS HELP?"

Soul and the others laughed," Come on, Maka. He`s just proud of you, you guys should dance."

"NO!"

She was dragged off, left to dance with her creepy father.

"AAaaah….this is so much better than the time we danced at the Eve party, right, Maka?"

"Yeah… no Medusa or problems….but you were still there."

"Heh.." he said trying to hide away his embarrassment.

"So…I'm proud of you Maka…"

"Oh course..." she said sarcastically.

"No..." he said trailing off and stopping. He looked away and started to walk back." I really mean it…."

"Huh?"

He was too far to see her anyway, so she just walked back to the others.

"Nice, Maka."

"I know right…"

"Wait…where'd Kid go to..."

"Father. We need to talk."

"Oh… Excuse me a second," he said to Spirit.

"The Death Room?" he asked (meaning "shall we talk in the Death room?")

"Okay."

**In the Death Room…**

"So…what is it?"

"It`s about the lines in my hair."

"Oh no."

"No not like that. I mean Liz and Patty said during the battle I passed out, but the lines on my head connected and almost destroyed the kishin with amazing power."

"Oh… I honestly don't know."

"WHA?"

"Fools!"

"Excalibur?"

"Yes, it is I."

"What are you doing?"

"I went in search of some tea; I forgot to get some in the afternoon and I absolutely can't handle that."

"…"

"But I do know about those lines on your head."

"Really?"

"Oh course!"

"Then tell me!"

"Not until I get my tea."

"…fine."

**A few minutes of tea preparation (with two lumps of sugar of course) later!...**

"Here", said angrily said shoving it into his face.

"Uh uh! Provision #88: Always give food to someone with respect and modesty."

He sighed and calmed down.

"Excuse my rudeness, mister Excalibur. Here's your tea."

"Thank you."

He took a long sip.

"Now about those lines..."

"Yes?..."

"They're white and there are three on one side."

"WHA?"

"Ho ho ho! I'm just kidding! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Errr…then what?"

"They're called the lines of Sanzu. Didn't you know?"

"No."

"Humph, well in legend's context they were reported rare and only found on gods and their offspring."

"The lines of Sanzu…"

"Fool! Now when the lines connect they unleash a god-like power; but they only unleash this power when the person possessing it is in distress , madness , rage , sadness , and …courage."

"Ah, that makes sense-"

"Fool!"

Death and Kid were irritated enough.

"Reaper Chop!"

"Ugh….tough crowd today."

"Well, father, this is enough from…lame…"

"Yeah, let's go back to the party."

Cling, cling, cling!

He tapped a fork on a wine glass.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at Death.

"Thanks for coming. To most people, everyone knows about the victory of defeating the kishin."

The room filled with murmurs.

"A toast, to Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blackstar…and Maka!"

"To everyone he just said! Yeah!"

Excalibur jumped out.

"Fools!

End Chapter1

Whatcha think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Whew! Haven't written in awhile! Well, I better get writing then! Just remember I have another version of this called," Your Heart is made of Stone." Check that too!**

**Chapter 2**

**Witches of the Woods-**

**A new Enemy and a new Allie?**

Recap after the battle…..

After the party, everything started to return to normal. Death City and the DWMA were repaired, all other repairs were made, Little Rachel was returned to her parents, and the world was slowly returning to peace.

Our Soul Eater gang was returning to normal as well; Kid, Liz, and Patty were still doing missions and Kid was still obviously spazzing out constantly.

Soul and Maka were close to reaching there goal, but they still have twenty more.

Poor Tsubaki still has 10. Blackstar is more into pumping up his ego, but she doesn't really mind it.

They haven't been busy in awhile and usually shoot some hoops and hang out. Missions are particularly scarce at the moment, but who really cares?

Everything is perfectly fine, but can one mission really change it all?...

**A Few Months after Defeating the Kishin….**

"Wazzup, WAZZUP?"

"Hello, Lord Death!"

"You know why you're here, right?"

"No, that's we came."

"Oh, yeah…"he said scratching his head," Well surely you must have heard of the mission spreading around right?"

Maka cut in," Yeah. Everyone has been called to go to the Whispering Woods."

"The Whispering Woods?" Kid said walking in.

"Kid?" Soul said confused.

"I was called here to receive a mission. Why are you here?"

"Same thing."

"Must be pretty serious since I'm here too", Blackstar said coming in.

"Blackstar?"

"Yes it is I! The great assassin Blackstar!"

Death coughed.

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be. Well you guys need to head to Brazil. There you guys will assemble and find out what to do."

"Why are we going there exactly?"

"The Witches of the Woods", Kid answered.

"Witches?"

"Yes. They've been bugging the academy for years. Rumor is there really powerful."

"Sounds like a big deal."

"Sure is," Death said," Now shouldn't you guys head off to go finish this mission?"

"Yes, sir!"

*Insert Theme Song here!*

**Here we are in Brazil!**

Soul and Maka arrive.

"Wow! I didn't realize all of the people from the academy would come."

"Yeah."

"Everyone's here…"

Ox ford and his Weapon Harvar de Éclair…

Kirikou Rung and his weapons Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder…

Kim Diehl and her weapon Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré…

And several others they've seen from time to time.

"But who are those people?" Maka asked pointing over to group of girls and boys.

"Ugh, I hate them," Blackstar yelled disgusted.

"Oh, hi, Blackstar!"

"Oh. Hi, Maka."

"What's your problem?"

"They practically bloomed overnight," Kid said walking up to them with Liz and Patty.

"Oh good, you came", Soul said.

"So," Blackstar asked," Who are they really? I've heard rumors they're hired assassins."

"Indeed, Your right", kid said taking a quick glance.

"Really?" Blackstar said in a way as he was seriously clueless.

"The DWMA hired them especially for this occasion. People say their strength is incredible."

"PEOPLE SAY? Why I AM MUCH STRONGER THEN THEM! I`LL GO SHOW THEM WHO`S STRONG!"

"Blackstar, No!" Tsubaki shouted.

He had already run off to spat his anger in their face.

"Hey you!"

"Lord Death?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do with him?"

Professor Stein jabbed his finger behind him. Ragnarok was digging his knuckles into Crona`s skull.

"This is your entire fault! What did you do!"

"Ah! Stop that, I can't handle all this!"

He sighed," Well, we can't just leave him here…Hey Crona!"

They stopped for a second, but then Ragnarok started to poke him again.

"Great! Here it comes!"

"We are assigning you to a mission.

"HUH?"

"Well….You have to do something soon, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess, but-"

Death pushed him out the door.

"Good! Now get going!"

"Hmm?" Mazza said confused.

Some dude was running toward them.

"Hey, Lanna."

She turned her head.

"Wha?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Are you sure it's a guy…" She said squinting," It kind of looks like a monkey!"

Mazza looked at him," Eh, you might be right."

Blackstar skidded to a stop and spat," WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

She wiped the spit out of her eyes and sighed.

"It's just a boy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY? I`M THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND I TRANSCEND GOD!"

"Oh…Your Blackstar…"

He looked at her madly.

"You've never heard of me?"

"No, we have, but we have to be partners so… Luke! Get your butt over here!"

A guy with Blonde hair was swooning over Lanna. He perked up.

"Ya?"

"I said get over here!" she growled.

"Oh right!"

"This is Blackstar."

He eyed Blackstar.

"The Famous assassin? Who helped defeat the kishin? He`s no more than a kid! Look how short he is!" he said chuckling.

Blackstar`s face grew scarlet.

"HELPED! I DID A LOT MORE BUDDY! WHO YOU CALLING A KID? HUH? HUH?"

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki said running over.

She stopped to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" Luke said rushing to her side.

He grabbed her hand and did a short bow.

"My name's Luke, you?"

"I'm Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki."

Mazza coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Mhmm", she said nodding her head.

"Well, I guess we'll be working together."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kid," Patty said.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't we be asking around to find those people we were supposed to partner up with?"

"Yes."

"Are those the people?" she said pointing to some girls.

After Blackstar had left with some other people Kid saw who she was pointing to. One had brown hair and eyes. She stood and looked around. The other had black hair. She looked sweeter.

"I think so," he said walking over to them.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

The one with black hair marveled at Kid. She stared at him, her mouth gaping open.

"Is something wrong?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

She closed her mouth.

"No…" she said reaching out her hand," I'm Drew. This is Kendra."

He shook with a handkerchief," I'm Death the Kid, but call me-"

"Kid…"

"Yeah."

Kendra waved her hand in front of Drew's face.

"Hello! Weapon over here!"

Drew shook her head," Sorry!"

"Yeah….We're going to be working together, am I correct?"

"Seems like it," Kid said," Liz! Patty!"

"Coming!"

Soul and Maka had already met the people who they were to work with on this little witch hunt.

The people they were to work with were Lanna and Ralph.

Lanna was bright and cheerful, and Ralph wasn't bad, but Soul and he were fighting for some odd reason.

"You think you're so cool! Ooh look, I'm a scythe!"

"Look! I'm Ralph! I can hit stuff since I'm a sledgehammer!" Soul said mimicking someone holding a hammer.

He pretended to swing it down and made a whistling noise. When it hit the ground he made a "boom" noise.

"Ooh, how destructive", Soul said sarcastically.

Ralph grew angry and tackled Soul. They wrestled on the ground.

Maka tried to stop them, but it was a total fail.

"Guys! Stop…"

She sighed. Lanna looked at her and shrugged.

"He`s always like this", they said at the same time.

All of the sudden a black cat came out; and it was most definitely not Blair.

Soul and Ralph stopped and got up. They all looked at the cat.

"What the?..."

Heather and Sabrina were left alone. The identical twins sighed and looked around.

"Hey, sis."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the guy we were supposed to go with?"

"I don't know."

"His name is…" Heather squinted at the paper," Professor Frankenstein?"

"Sounds like a weirdo…"

"Excuse me..." a guy said from behind them.

They slowly swiveled around.

It was him.

Heather cringed.

"W-why is there a bolt in his head?"

He snickered and twisted it around. She squealed and hid behind her.

"I'm Professor Stein, are you Heather and Sabrina Keaton?"

"Yes," squeaked Heather.

Sabrina pushed Heather off her.

"Er, I'm Sabrina and that's Heather."

Heather waved from behind a tree.

He laughed.

"It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Soul and Maka got ready. Ralph and Lanna looked confused.

"You better get ready. Witches can turn into animals sometimes."

"How do we know it's a witch?"

After she said that a wolf jumped out of the bushes and growled.

"Alright!" Lanna shouted as Ralph turned into sledgehammer.

The animals exchanged glances and started to glow.

"What the hell? Why are they glowing?"

The animals turned into young woman. They wore a witch's outfit. They grinned and cackled.

"They are witches!"

"That's right!" but we're special witches!" One said pulling two crossbows out.

She shot them at all of them, but they easily dodged.

"Simple crossbows won't hurt us! Now watch out! I'm gonna eat your soul!"

She giggled and transformed the crossbows into pistols.

"She's also a meister!"

She shot the gun several times, missing each time as they jumped over the bullets easily. The witch tossed the pistols into the bushes.

"No bother using my weapons…Sister!"

The other witch came over.

"Yes?"

"Let's use our special gift!"

"Right!"

As the other witch also slung her weapon into the bushes, they started to wave their hands in a circle and chant.

"Sleep….sleep….sleep…sweet dreams…"They sung.

Bubbles and sparkles started to fall, out of nowhere. Lanna and Maka passed out in a constant giggle. As soul and Ralph turned back to their human forms they also passed out in a spontaneous laughter.

The witches cast off their clothes and turned into young teenagers. They now were wearing casual clothes and one of them ruffled out their hair.

"Kaiden, I think that's how it'll end up every time."

"I guess we'll just have to use our Sweet Dream spell then."

The three boys crept out of the bushes picking out dirt and branches.

"Why toss us in the bushes! Why?" Elliot said.

"Sorry!" Kaiden said giving him a short peck on the cheek.

Vio and Felix smiled," Are you gonna give us a kiss to make us feel better?"

"No..."

"…"

She sighed and blew them a kiss. They both caught there's.

"Well…let's get ready for the next ones."

One by one the "witch" sisters knocked them out. Except Kid…

We'll show you why.

As Kid, the Thompson sisters, Kendra, and Drew walked something unexpected happened.

Patty kept running up to animals they just so happened to pass by, but they would run away leaving Patty sad. Drew stared hopelessly at Kid as they walked along the dirt path.

A small blue butterfly flew by. Kid slowed his pace to watch it fly. The group had already walked ahead and didn't notice Kid was gone. As it landed on a nearby flower, he noticed it was perfectly symmetrical.

"Look at you! You're perfect!"

It flew away.

"Oh no! Don't leave!"

He ran after it, making him stray even further away from the group.

Liz and Patty looked around.

"Where's Kid!"

"Oh, he went after a butterfly…" Drew said twirling her hair and looking into the sky still mesmerized by Kid in her thoughts.

"Great."

The snap of twig frightened Liz and she jumped. It was just a cat.

"A cat?"

"Sweet dreams…"

"Oh my god it talked!"

The familiar bubbles and sparkles came down.

"Ooh, sparkly!" Patty said," HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Waz zo funny…HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

They all collapsed and passed out. Isis turned to her normal form.

"Kaide! Will you add these to the pile?"

"Alright!" Kaiden said dragging them away.

"Let's figure out what to do with them, Kay?"

"Kay!"

They walked away, taking them with them.

Kid sat and stared at the butterfly float around him. Then a bubble came and popped right onto the butterfly. It coughed and sputtered, then fell to the ground.

"NO!"

He crouched over it.

"WHY?"

He poked it and it one of its wings cracked. He fell over.

"No…."

He got up at the sound of footsteps. A girl walked by, she faced one way and he marveled at her perfect symmetry.

"She's so per-"he started to say, but then she turned around.

One side of her head had three stripes, so he spat in disgust. She turned around and saw him. He snarled , but she didn't reply as rude as he did.

Her gaze met his and they locked a long stare. She smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back. Then, she took both her hands and blew a kiss. Two bubbles floated up to his face and as soon as they made contact, he was instantly unconscious.

"Hey, sis. We have another one!"

Her sister walked over and dragged him away too.

"Well…that's all of them. Now what?"

"Hmmm…" Isis hummed and rubbed her chin," Ah! Let's dress them up and leave them in front of the academy!"

Vio and Felix jumped in the air," Yay!"

"Okay!"

They dressed them all up and transported them to the academy. They used poles and strings to keep their poses in place.

"Perfect!" Isis said snapping a picture," It's not symmetrical, but it's still funny."

"Isis. I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"Doesn't Lord Death use a mirror to see things?..."

"Oh crud! I'll fix it!"

She rushed in to find Death.

**Who knows how many hours/minutes later….**

She was nowhere close to finding Death. She sat down in the bathroom and sighed. A young girl walked in and fixed her make-up. After that she drew some numbers on the mirror.

"42-42-564…" she said.

"Hmm…"

Isis walked over and slapped her across the face. She quickly slipped into her body using her soul's wave-length. She straitened up and gazed into the mirror. A Tall Skull-masked man bounced inside.

"Hello, Rita! What's up?"

"Hello, Death, may I go to the Death room?"

"Sure!"

She got sucked in and brought to the Death room.

"Hello-"

"Reaper-Chop!" he shouted giving her a bash to the head.

She slipped out and faced him.

"How'd you know?"

"I watched the whole thing."

She flinched.

"Don't worry. I know about the-"

"Yeah, I get it."

She held out her hands.

"Lock me up and whatever."

"Actually, I was going to ask you to join the academy."

"Huh?"

"You'd make quite an ally", he said leaning in closer to her," And I know you're not a witch."

She faked a smile.

"Alright then."

Isis walked out.

"Alright! Fixed everything?"

"Yup!" she said tossing a pack of papers to her sister.

"What are these?"

"Fill them out. Tomorrow we're official students at the academy."

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ugh! Writing this chapter took forever since I couldn't think of one thing to do for it. And Death knowing about the twins was a big twist so now I don't know what to put! *sigh* Just enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 3**

**Déjà vu-**

**The Twin Shinigamis? **

**The Next Morning…**

*insert yawning and groaning noises here!*

Everybody had started to wake up. Most were still groggy and tired from the night before and didn't realize what had happened to them, while the ones that were more awake were already struggling to get out of their restraints.

After they all had gotten out, they finally saw their entire wardrobe.

The males were wearing girl clothes: like dresses, heels, skirts, tube tops, etc.

And the girls were the complete opposite; they all were wearing every article of boy clothing ever.

The sight was quite funny, and several people were laughing and pointing as others took pictures at the strange predicament.

All the students casually, yet swiftly made their exit as they rushed home to get normal clothes back on.

Funny, no?

"That was not cool, Tsubaki! WHO WOULD ARE PUT BLACKSTAR IN HIGH HEELS, A STRAPLESS, AND A BRA?"

She chuckled, "I don't know, but I thought it was funny!"

"Oh yeah! What outfit were you wearing, huh?"

"….I was wearing a boxing outfit, without a shirt, and…boxers…"

"HA HA HA! YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT IS FUNNY!"

She looked away in anger and embarrassment.

He rolled onto his back laughing and snorting.

"Blackstar, do you think it was the witches who did that?"

He stopped, "Why would they do that? You're crazy Tsubaki."

"No, I mean why wouldn't they? After what happened…"

_Mazza and Tsubaki held back as Blackstar and Luke chatted. More like Blackstar while Luke listened in a torturous response. _

"_So, then, I used Tsubaki to slice right through the kishin`s chest. Impressive, right?"_

"_And Kid?..."_

"_Oh, yeah. He tried, but he got knocked out," he said making a "Shoo!" motion._

"_Then what happened..." he said blankly._

"_Eh, he just got more powerful and released the kishin from his shield thing so he was more vulnerable."_

"_That's what I thought…" he said under his breath._

_He raised an eyebrow and said," Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He started to walk faster._

"_Get back here!"_

_A witch shot out. Strange, I know…_

"_Tsubaki!"_

"_Right!"_

_Mazza ran over._

"_Luke!"_

"_Pfft, fine, but a please would be nice."_

"_Where's Lanna with a frying pan when you need her..."_

_Luke turned into a scythe._

"_Ok, Mazza, let's make this quick-"_

_Blackstar already had pounced on her. He landed on solid ground._

"_WHAT? SHE`S GONE?" _

_The witch shot out, but Blackstar had something ready._

"_Trapstar!"_

_She was captured…along with Luke._

"_WHAT THE? WHY?"_

_Blackstar whispered,"Dummystar…"_

_Blackstar was just Tsubaki!_

_Luke smiled._

"_Hot…wait. Where's Blackstar?"_

_The witch turned into Mazza!_

_She struggled._

"_Get me out!"_

"_He he…"_

"_LUKE?"_

_They got out and found Blackstar and the witch wrestling in the grass._

"_Witch!"_

"_Short-man!"_

"_Kishin-creator!"_

"_Wannabe!"_

"_Take it back!"_

"_You!"_

__

"Ha! Yeah…good times…"

"Come on, Blackstar, we should go, even if they make fun of us!"

"Pfft, they won't make fun of me!"

"Eh…" she said smiling and nodding.

They walked out, marching away proudly.

"I can't believe I was wearing-"

"Tidey-widey`s!"Shrieked Blair in the other room.

She walked out with Maka`s laundry basket tucked in her arm. She stretched out the boy's underwear.

"Maka…" she said staring at them.

"Don't ask…"

She set the basket in the laundry room and walked into Soul's room. Soul came out of the bathroom in his normal attire and yawned.

"That was not cool at-"

"Bloomers!" Blair shrieked in his room.

She came out pulling the bloomers to its limit.

"Soul why-"she said bugging out.

"Don't ask!..."

She shrugged, a bead of sweat sweeping down her forehead.

"Let's leave, Maka. I want that whole episode out of my head."

"You're not the only one…"

As Kid got changed, Liz and Patty were talking for they had already gotten dressed.

"Liz, did you like being dressed as a guy?"

"EW, no! I was wearing…tidey-wideys!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"What about you?" Huh?"

"I kind of liked it, boxers are pretty comfortable…"

Liz looked at Patty. A bit of blue fabric bulked out the side of her shorts.

"…put your real underwear on…"

"Oh fine!"

She rushed off to put her regular underwear on, since she was actually wearing those boxers instead.

Liz sighed.

Kid walked in.

"Let's go now. Everything is perfect."

Patty came out laughing.

"Hiya, Kid!"

He sighed and held back his insults.

"Almost…everything…" he whispered to himself.

They went out of the Gallows Manor and trotted down the path to school.

"Oh and also…"

"Yeah?"

"Forget about the whole 'incident' behind us. Those outfits were terrible and asymmetrical."

"Uh huh!" she said folding her arms and shuddering.

All the students in Class Crescent Moon were chatting and gossiping. Half of them laughed and pointed at the people who had been in the mission and supposedly failed; while the others hid under their seats and desks embarrassed.

Blackstar didn't take it all well.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL MOCKING ME! I CAN CRUSH YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!"

Tsubaki sat under the desk with Maka. They both were highly embarrassed, especially since Soul came in too.

"YEAH, STOP MOCKING US! I CAN CHOP YOU ALL UP AND USE YOU FOR- WELL I`M NOT REALLY SURE, BUT IT WOULDN`T BE PRETTY!"

Kid and Patty sat there quietly not really caring about what others had to say.

He read a book called "The Origins of Symmetry" while she did origami.

She had a little paper animal zoo and she played around with the monkeys making them swing from paper tree to paper tree.

Liz, on the other hand, was curled up in the fetal position under her desk, sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm such a chicken, a useless chicken."

Kid just sighed and flipped a page.

As Blackstar and Soul continued their ramble, the screen popped up, for an announcement.

"Hello, DWMA Students. I'm sure most of you remember yesterday's mission and little incident-," Death said in his sing-song voice.

Everyone giggled and murmured louder.

"-And it was quite a success!"

They all exclaimed,"Wha?"

"The witches were found and destroyed, and we now have some new allies."

"Allies?"

"Also, have any of you seen Crona or Professor Stein?"

"I think we're lost. I don't know how to deal with being lost," Crona whined.

Ragnarok popped out, angry and annoyed as always.

"I hate this, why was I put with a loser like you?"

"Stop!"

A large crunch and squeal was heard.

"What or who was that?" Crona said, as he tried to block his head from another one of his weapon's sharp jabs.

"I thought it was you!"

"…"

He kept quiet and removed his hands from his skull. Ragnarok poked and complained on and on as they continued their long search.

"Nevermind…"

Heather was texting Mazza.

Text:

Mazza: S`up?

Heather: Nothin….cept I'm with an insane lunatic! We got lost somehow and he…cuts stuff open…

Mazza: …Weird…

Heather: Help me!

Mazza: Isn't there a locater on your phone…

Heather: …

Bye

She crawled out from behind the tree and tapped on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Pssst! Sabrina!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" she said irritated.

"Sshh!"

Heather pointed to her phone and Sabrina pulled it out.

"Call for help?"

"Sshh!"

Heather rolled her eyes and pulled up the locator.

"Oh…"

"Sshh!"

They started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stein said pulling away from the raven he was dissecting.

"Uh…we were just-"

"-Going to the academy! Yeah! Er, Mazza said that the witch was killed. I mean witches! Yeah!"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"Death called me and told me a long time ago."

"WHY DID WE STAY HERE THEN?"

"There were lots of lovely animals to inspect."

"Inspect?"

"You can go, "he said shooing them away," I still have some work to do."

Sabrina was steaming and looked about ready to rip his head off, but Heather grabbed and dragged her away.

"BYE!"

After the screen vanished, everyone got even louder.

"More students?"

"Who are they?'

"Ox said he knows!"

Kid shut his book for a brief moment.

Liz got up and looked around.

"Did he say allies or students, because some people don't seem to know the difference?"

"Allies, I believe, but they are joining the class," he answered slipping the book away.

"Oh."

Patty was talking to Ox. Strange as it seems, she was paying attention. She smiled and nodded. She walked over, more like skipping, and told them what she had learned.

"Ox told me A LOT!"

"I can see that," Liz responded smirking.

"He!"

"Well?" Kid told her.

"What?" Patty said confused.

"What'd he tell you?" he asked again fuming.

"Oh…I forgot!" she said giggling.

He snorted and turned around.

"You never pay attention!"

He sat back down trying to return to his book. He, for some reason, couldn't return to it. I wonder why? Maybe it was Ox spreading his tale loudly and clearly, but Kid listened to that instead of focusing on the art in his book.

"So, the Death, the shinigami himself, asked me to watch them. Just me! I guess he fully trusts me!" Ox Ford stated proudly.

Kid gave a wry smile," Fully trust you watching who?"

Ox sat up a little and stared at him eye to eye.

"Well, if you weren't putting the littlest bit of time to listen to me then I guess I can to repeat it to you."

The group let out a loud,"Ooh!"

Kid set his book down and moved even closer.

"Oh, I heard you, but didn't bother to remember since I was trying to read a book. Allow me to clean out my ears and listen better next time."

They "oohed" even louder. Ox gritted his teeth and then loosened up his facial expression. He faked a smile and pulled back.

In case you didn't know, which you probably didn't, a little trouble came up.

Rumors.

Oh, so many rumors.

You see, ever since the whole mission a rumor struck up due to a few facts.

Unlike the others, ox and his group were doing well. Harvar and Ox went way further without being knocked out cold. He claimed to have almost killed the witches, but was "tripped" and "punched to where he was knocked out" by them. (He actually slipped on a spilled soda, courtesy of Patty, and hit his head on a rock.)

Kid, on the other hand, was the last to be attacked and therefore, they thought he was the one who destroyed him, but everyone had the faintest thought of what happened when THEY were on the mission, so I really don't why they would assume that. Maybe because they're, I don't know, stupid? But everyone still thought that, including Ox.

(To make it worse, something else came up other than that. Ox had many false rumors about him as well, but that doesn't really matter to me. All I know is that they're bad.)

=3 - Cat face

Ox snickered and flashed a smile of devilishness. He leaned forward again and whispered.

"Ya know about the new students?"

"Of course."

"I know who they are," he said with a sigh.

"Really?" he said moving away.

"But I haven't actually told you guys either," he said speaking up," Would you people like to know who these people are?"

The crowd enthusiastically shouted," YES!"

Ox slipped back down and kicked up his feet.

"No, Stein or someone will probably tell you when they show up."

"Aw…"

Prof. Stein convivially rolled in. He snickered at the sight of Soul and Blackstar still yelling.

"Aah… the quiet was nice for awhile, but nothing's quite like this."

Everyone was still chattering like noisy squirrels.

Squirrels…

He spoke up.

"Good afternoon pupils! Are you ready?"

They all rushed to their seats.

"That's better. Sorry about the delay, but I had business to attend to. Also, I'm sure you've heard of the students arriving any second now. They are very powerful and special. Hopefully, they will make great allies as well."

Soul and Blackstar faced each other and grinned. Stein sighed as the rushed out of the room.

"Déjà vu…"

"Aha! Blackstar must be ready to assassinate again!"

"Yeah!" Soul said sitting in an oh-so-familiar spot," This is worse then last time when Kid was the new student."

"Why are these people so famous! Why?" Blackstar yelled pacing back and forth.

Soul shrugged.

"I dunno, but they sound pretty bad. We'll have to be smarter since they are possibly way stronger."

"Don't forget, Soul, we've gotten stronger as well. We can take em!"

"Ha! Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"HAHA! YAHOO!"

Our not-so-familiar group started to tread to school.

Kaiden groaned," I can't believe we're going to school!"

"Come on, Sis! It'll be fun!" Isis said beaming.

Kaiden just gave her a blank glance. She looked at Elliot and sighed. He looked at her too.

"What is it, Kaide?"

"Nothing, Ell. It's just that Isis is acting so… out of character."

(Like I write other people's POV…LOL sorry!)

She let her head rest on his shoulder and she calmed down some.

Vio and Felix walked on both sides of Isis; she smiled despite their outgoing characters.

"Whoop! This is so cool!" Felix said so kindergartener-like.

"You bet it is, Bro! Yeah!" Vio replied with a high-five.

Felix smiled and balled his hands into two fists while he kept a steady grin. Vio slinked away and returned to his annoyed expression. Isis sighed and jumped out in front of everyone.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! I bet school`ll be great!"

They all halted and stared at her. Kaiden leaned in and whispered to Elliot," Scratch that, WAY out of character."

After Blackstar and Soul rushed out Stein began the lesson. It was normal history and other stuff of the sort. Stein wasn't exactly excited about the new lesson plan, but he was still able to teach it.

Even so, people couldn't pay attention. No one really cared either way.

Halfway through the class, a loud noise was heard from the outside. A loud," Crack!" to be more exact. Everyone rushed to the window.

Stein sighed and rolled over to his desk. He propped his head on top of his hands. The students squished against the windows made him know what would happen next.

BOOM!

He rolled up to Maka and Tsubaki.

"You know what happens next?"

They looked at him.

"I think so…"

He rolled back a little and stretched. The kids still didn't pay attention.

"Students."

They looked away for a brief second.

"Let's go," he said starting to scoot into the hall," I think the new students have arrived."

Isis and her friends finally reached the school.

"Wow," Vio and Felix said admiring the large structure.

"You can say that again," Elliot said laughing.

"Wow."

Kaiden searched for Isis and found her gaping at the building. She sighed and trotted over to her.

"What is it, Isis?" she asked annoyed.

She marveled at more before turning to face Kaiden. Her eyes were filled with awe and joy. She had a bit of tears pour down from excitement.

"It's…beautiful!" she cried turning to look at it once more," It's perfectly symmetrical!"

She sat there, her hands in a praying position, and she marveled on and on about the symmetry.

Kaiden sighed and looked away towards Elliot.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah."

Isis turned around and smiled," I knew this would be great!"

Kaiden just slapped her hand on her forehead and slid it down her face.

"Let's go inside then, kay?" she muffled through her skinny fingers. Isis joyfully nodded.

They were stepping inside, but Soul interrupted.

"Hey, you must be the new kids," he said still sitting.

"Yes?" Isis said taking a drastic change of character," Why do care?"

He closed his eyes and gave a short laugh.

"Nothing. Cept the fact I and Blackstar are going to whoop your butt!"

"Excuse me?" she said in a calm yet stern tone.

"You're darn right you are, Soul!" Blackstar shouted from the oh-so-familiar cone on top of the school," Prepare to be assassinated!"

End Chapter Three


End file.
